Sin Ca De Loav'e
by Christy C
Summary: An ancient fable that states when young spirits are roaming the earth for their hundred years of service, if they come upon someone who can see them, touch them, and hear them, they have found their soulmates. Edward Cullen can see a ghost, Bella Swan.
1. Prolouge: Alone

~~~~~~~~**Prolouge**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**March 13th 1918**_

Isabella Swan gasped out in pain. Her parents had left her at the hospital, they fled north, away from the approaching Influenza. Sweat trickled down her face and she groaned, before taking one last breath and dying. Bella blinked, but looked and saw herself, pale, covered in a glistening sheen of sweat. Bella felt like she would start sweating any moment as she stumbled backwards, shaking her head.

"No....No.....NO!" she shrieked, mainly in disbelief.

"You were not meant to die tonight child. Your parents were meant to take you away from here with them, you were never really sick, you had the seasonal flu, not Influenza, but how was anyone to know? And as you stayed, you got the Influenza." A deep voice tsked in disapproval. Bella glanced around, surprised and fearful, only to find no one there.

"Who are you?! Where are you?!" Bella called. The voice chuckled.

"I am not here, neither are you. You are a spirit, and seeing as you are not ready to move on to the next life, seeing as you were not meant to die, you must do what all unexpected spirits must do, roam the earth. A hundred year service, until March 13th of the year 2018, in the moonlight, you will join us." the voice faded as it continued talking, but the words were still clear, "If you join us at all..."

"What?" Bella asked, questions flying through her head, but, she was, as she had always been, **alone.**

_**March 13th 2018**_

Bella Swan gasped in pain and stared into the panic-stricken face of Edward. He held tightly to her wrist as she crumpled, therefore the other Cullens could see her. "It's my time to go..." she smiled weakly through the pain.

"No!" Edward growled, eyes growing black at the revelation of what was happening. As Bella's form slowly started to glitter and disapear, Edward made one last desperate plea, he kissed her. He cupped her cheek and kissed her, but when he opened his eyes, he was kissing air. Dropping to his knees, he sobbed, as did the rest of his family for the loss of their sister, who in terms, was already long dead.

"Why didn't I see this?" Alice sobbed, even though she already knew the answer. "Why didn't she tell us?" she asked a much more appropriate question. No one answered, everyone knew the answer, but didn't want to say it aloud. She didn't tell them, because she didn't want them to worry, treat her any differently then they were already.

Edward's sobs were quieter then the rest, even though he was the most upset. He just sobbed and stared blankly into the carpet, lost, and even surrounded by his family, he was, as he had always been, **alone.**


	2. The Sight

**Chapter One- November 2nd 2017**

Isabella Marie Swan, much preferably called Bella, whistled lightly to herself, the only person around. She slid silently over the floorboards of her old house, technically her new and now house too, although, people were trying to sell it. It didn't matter though, people were always afraid of things that went bump in the night, mainly her. As she slid down the stairs, placing her hand on the banister, only to have it fall right through. Bella glanced at it for one second in dismay, before shaking the thought off. She had her mind, and her house, always her house.

She lived in this house for nearly 100 years, never once with anyone. She lived alone. Now, as you may be thinking, she isn't some wrinkled old lady, just waiting to die, because you see, she is already dead. She had to spend this 99 years alone, no one could see or hear her. She couldn't touch things, but for some reason, she couldn't leave the house. It makes sense by all ghost lore, seeing as she died in her bedroom right upstairs, but it didn't matter, not in the slightest. She was alone and always would be, and she excepted that. She even joked about it. _Well, I guess I beat out the 40 year old virgin, being the 116 year old virgin._ Little did she know, her perfect little facade of her perfect little fake 'life', was about to be shaken up, in a major way. The new tenants were moving in today, ones who hadn't even looked at the inside.

~~~~~~_October 31st, Four Days Earlier_~~~~~~

"Dear Cullens, this is one of the last houses I wish to show you, it really is a charmer." the Cullens' Realtor, a very nervous, twitchy man, who even looked the part, with his thin wire-framed glasses and mousy gray hair that stuck out in tuffs, stated. _This house, the demon house that will never be sold._ Edward tilted his head sideways lightly at the relator's suddenly dark thoughts. Jasper's face even showed surprise as he felt the great fear and slight anger coming from the usually calm, but stressed man. _Stupid ghost. Haunting, not even a record on it. _Edward couldn't help but chuckle at that thought, a ghost? Really? This earned him curious and confused looks from his family and Realtor. He shook them off, well used to it. _What's so funny, dude? _Emmett asked curiously in his head, always wanting to hear a good joke. Edward shook his head in the slightest, letting his family know it was nothing important.

As they drove up a large hill like area, Esme gasped, and Jasper was overfilled with her awe and excitement, obviously from the house in front of them. _It's beautiful! I don't care if it's a fixer upper or not! We can do that in a jiffy._It was an antique, per say, one of Esme's favorite things. Edward held back another chuckle at some of the vocabulary in Esme's thoughts. Glancing at the house for the first time, Edward immediately realized why Esme loved it so much. It immediately reminded him of his old house in Chicago, but that was to be expected since they were in that area. It main color was a creamy off white, and a long stem of vines crawled up one side of the house, even covering part of the wrap-around wood porch, also in an off white color. The door stood out, in a brick red, along with the windows lined in the same color.

"Please let me talk to my family for a moment." Esme offered the relator, barely holding in her excitement.

"Of course." _Probably already sense the evil...._

"I want it!" Esme burst, much against her nature as the man left. Everyone chuckled.

"We didn't even look inside, there has to be some reason this house hasn't been sold yet, it's outrageously cheap." Rosalie pointed out.

"Well," Edward chuckled, "Apparently, there is a ghost." he nodded, and they all burst into laughter.

"Wow...a ghost, next you'll see vampires." Emmett couldn't help but joke. Some rolled their eyes, while others snickered.

"He must be getting in the Halloween spirit." Alice chipped in.

"I say we buy it, if the humans are afraid of 'ghosts', we have nothing to worry about. If it's a fixer-upper, we can fix it in a jiffy." Esme pleaded. Carlisle, of course, couldn't help, but agree.

"We'll take this house." he called. The look on the relator's face was one of joy, relief, and disbelief, all in one.

"Without looking inside?" he asked, looking much to hopeful for Edward's liking. Esme nodded. And then, the little man took off. "Brilliant! We can sign the papers today, I'll give you a day or two to get a down payment, or the whole payment, and then you can move in November.....2nd? Yeah!" the Realtor babbled. _Hurry....before they change their minds.....when they sign the contract, this hell hole is their problem! _Edward narrowed his eyes, but shook his thoughts off.

~~~~~Present~~~~~~~~~~~

As Bella stepped off the staircase, a bump in the front of the building alerted her of more people coming in. She chuckled. _Probably more people wanting to buy the house. _She would just slid through them a few times, fill them with a cold sensation and fear.

"Oh wow! This house is even more beautiful on the inside!" a feminine voice called.

"Yeah, I'm glad we bought it, it was worth it." a deeper, male voice agreed. Bella froze, bought it? As a group of people trouped into the room, each carrying more boxes then seemed possible for humans, while gazing at their surroundings. Placing the boxes almost everywhere, as one boy looked around, he caught her eyes, and kept looking at her. Bella glanced behind her, he couldn't see her! Moving to the left, she froze again when his eyes narrowed, and followed her.

"We only have a few more boxes, Edward, just stay here." an older woman, with carmel brown colored hair, pat the boy, Edward, on the shoulder as everyone but him took off at an inhuman speed. As they were out of hearing range, Edward glanced her up and down and uttered one thing.

"Who the hell are you, and why can't my family smell or see you?!" Edward asked, crouching into what seemed to be a defensive position.


	3. I'm So Sorry

Okay. I'll admit it. I'm not very reliable, but I'm seriously in a rut. I'm starting over. One day, I'll come back to these stories, I have no doubt about that, but for now, it's over. I really hope this doesn't kill your faith in me, but it probably will. I just have no motivation for these stories, and no new chapters either. If any of you read my Vielstone Singing Contest story, you saw how fast the updates came with that, the ideas just flowed! I'm really really sorry.


End file.
